


It's Nice To Have A Friend

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Song fics [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hot Cocoa, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, sunset kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: A friends to lovers non magical AU. Song fic based on the song, 'It's Nice To Have A Friend' by Taylor Swift.





	It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Things I'm very weak for:  
-Friends to lovers trope  
-Taylor's new album which is fucking amazing.
> 
> So it's a combination of both and it's just pure unadulterated fluff.

_School bell rings, walk me home_  
_Sidewalk chalk covered in snow_  
_Lost my gloves, you give me one_  
_"Wanna hang out?" Yeah, sounds like fun_  
_Video games, you pass me a note_  
_Sleeping in tents_  
_It's nice to have a friend_

Simon and Baz are walking home together after school and Baz is doing everything in his power to not freeze to death during their seemingly long walk home. Christmas holidays are almost here which means it's bitterly cold and there is snow everywhere. While Baz doesn't mind snow much, he does mind it right now. In fact, it's not the snow that he minds, it's the cold. His fingers are almost numb in his coat pockets. He lost his gloves earlier that day.

Beside him, Simon is babbling happily about something and his face is slightly red, what with the cold harsh wind blowing, and he is looking rather adorable, bundled up in clothes and his bronze curls spilling out from under his beanie. He generally runs warm but it's exceptionally cold out and even he requires some extra clothes than normal. Baz doesn't mind the sight of Simon looking like a cute, overstuffed turkey.

He takes out his hands from his coat pocket and rubs them together, blowing his cold breath on them to warm them up a little. It's fruitless, but worth a try. He just hopes his hands won't fall off due to hypothermia or something by the time he reaches home.

“Hey, where are your gloves?” Simon asks, frowning up at him, his breath misting in front of his face.

“Lo-lost th-them.” Baz mumbles through his chattering teeth.

“You could've told me.”

Simon rolls his eyes and then takes off his gloves and shoves them towards Baz.

“Here. Wear 'em.”

“But-”

“Wear it. My hands are fine, see?” He squeezes Baz's hands with his own and they are warm. _Why a glove_, Baz thinks, _when I can hold your hand?_ But the next moment, Simon shoves his hands in pockets and Baz is left scowling. Without another argument and giving Simon an extremely grateful and fond smile, he puts on the gloves.

“So, d'you want to hang out or something?” Simon asks, smiling. “We don't have much work today. What do you say about some hot cocoa and video games?”

“Hot co- cocoa is for ki- kids.” Baz says, causing his friend to snort.

“Yeah, of course. I've got vodka for you.”

“Oh, you b-better.”

It's a joke, of course. Even though they are sixteen and many of their classmates have consumed alcohol, Baz and Simon both are not fond of liquor, though they consume it sometimes, just to see if their impression has changed.

Besides, Baz loves hot cocoa.

Nearly as much as he loves Simon.

* * *

_Light pink sky, up on the roof_  
_Sun sinks down, no curfew_  
_20 questions, we tell the truth_  
_You've been stressed out lately, yeah, me too_  
_Something gave you the nerve_  
_To touch my hand_  
_It's nice to have a friend_

It's summer and they are going to start their final year at school soon enough. After that Uni and Simon knows they won't be so close anymore. Baz wants to attend LSE and Simon knows he is not going to attend that one. After spending every moment together since the day they first met when they were eleven, the thought of not being to see Baz everyday makes his heart ache.

At first he thought, maybe it's just friendship, the cords that have bound them together. But no, it's more than that. It has always been more than that. He just didn't ever realise.

He is going to make the best of this year, he is going to spend as much time as he can with Baz, maybe even tell him how he feels. That would be good. Telling Baz. Maybe he might not like him back but at least it would be better than this constant hope and then gnawing anxiety.

Anxiety because sometimes, Baz just becomes tense, moody, almost wary of him. He was never someone who keeps his walls down but he would always let Simon in on his feelings. But now, he has withdrawn himself. Simon doesn't know if he did something wrong, unknowingly.

They are currently sitting in Baz's balcony, watching the sun set and enjoying the silence because it's calming. Simon thinks Baz looks glorious in the sunrays, his olive skin turning a rich shade of reddish gold. He looks so beautiful, Simon feels completely awestruck.

“Why are you watching me?” Baz mutters, still not taking his eyes off the sky. There is a teasing smile on his face.

_Now_, Simon thinks. _I have to tell him now._

But words. They have always betrayed him.

So he just takes Baz's hand in his, hesitantly, his fingers gentle as he laces them with his', all the while watching his face.

Simon sees his eyes widen, and then that teasing smile morphs into something more beautiful, more intimate, more shy and he turns to look at him.

“What?” Baz asks, still smiling, not taking away his hand but gripping Simon's, squeezing it slightly.

Words. Damned _words_.

So Simon just leans in and kisses Baz, letting his actions do the talking, his heart thundering in his chest. This moment can ruin their friendship or it can make it blossom into something more beautiful. It all depends on Baz's reaction.

A few moments pass, nothing happens and Simon has started to feel panicky, thinking that this is it, he has ended everything, when Baz moves his other hand and cups Simon's face and kisses him back, softly.

Simon smiles into the kiss before he deepens it.

* * *

_Church bells ring, carry me home_  
_Rice on the ground looks like snow_  
_Call my bluff, call you "Babe"_  
_Have my back, yeah, every day_  
_Feels like home, stay in bed_  
_The whole weekend_  
_It's nice to have a friend_

They wake up next to each other, limbs tangled together, delirious smiles on their faces. When Simon lifts his hand to brush off a lock of Baz's hair from his face, his wedding ring glitters as the sunlight falls on it.

“'Morning.” Baz mumbles, still a bit sleepy, though sounding stupidly happy.

“Mhm.” Simon hums in response and nuzzles close to him like a cat, sighing contentedly. 

Baz's hands wrap around his husband subconsciously, like they are meant to be there, which they probably are.

This shouldn't feel new, the cuddling, waking up next to each other, the sex they had last night, anything at all. They had been dating for years, they have been living together for years but it still does. Maybe it's the wedding band, maybe it's their slightly altered last names, but it feels new.

It feels so good.

It feels home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that fucking song, that's what I want to say.


End file.
